Numerous patent applications have already described the microencapsulation of pesticidal active ingredients. Formulations of this type can, for example, release the encapsulated active ingredient in a delayed manner and various undesirable properties of the active ingredient, such as toxicity to the user or leachability into ground water, can be beneficially influenced by this means.